


Midnight Blue

by frenchfryGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, luna is an ace designer and loves her model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfryGay/pseuds/frenchfryGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ginny has landed her first big modeling job at HOGWARTS, working with eccentric designer Luna Lovegood. Will runway drama get in the way of their blossoming relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I have no knowledge of how the fashion industry works so I'm just making stuff up  
> bare with me
> 
> dedicated to: my friend robin who may never read this

The desk was not neat and organized. It was an absolute mess. That’s of course because it belonged to Luna Lovegood, one of the head designers of HOGWARTS. She fit right in here. Designing the types of clothing she may have worn in highschool. But then she had been teased mercilessly. It was different on the runway.  
She was surrounded by blue swatches of fabric. Most of them shades of midnight blue, some had gold patterns on them. The rest were baby blues and neon oranges. Together (without the orange _maybe_ ) they might make a breathtaking suit of some kind. She hummed a bit while shuffling them around, looking for any kind of inspiration. It was hard to do that without seeing the face and body of the model that would be wearing it. She had their measurements of course, but it wasn’t the same as seeing the real person. But then, she had a record of eccentricity around here and not many of the models wanted to meet with her. Although there were Fleur and Tonks, who shared her love of ladies.  
Luna pushed her chair back from the desk and stopped humming. The stand near the mirror would have a real live person on it in about an hour. Ginny Weasley. _I’m more than ready to be impressed._ She thought.

___________________________

 

Ginny didn’t care how she looked. Of course she looked amazing, but it was their job to make her stunning. She held her arms out in front of her. They were slender and strong. She flexed and laughed while looking at the reflective metals that made up the elevator.  
She hadn’t heard much about this designer in particular. She had thought she’d be working with Terry Boot or Pansy Parkinson. Not that she had looked forward to either of them. And she did like the name Luna. But the girl was only known as Loony around the models and other desginers. Hopefully this only meant she wouldn’t have the same attitude as the others. Ginny came into this job by complete chance. She had meant to be a photographer like her roommate but someone had decided she looked better in front of the camera.  
The elevator doors slid open, and Ginny straightened her back and stopped in front of the double doors leading to Luna’s ‘office’. Ginny smiled. The place was a MESS. Did someone say mad genius?  
Luna, or who she assumed to be Luna met her at the door. Ginny stepped back and let Luna open the door for her. Luna was… definitely different, for the lack of better words, but Ginny couldn’t think right now, she was in shock. She had messy blonde hair with brown tinges (she couldn’t tell if it was actual dirt or her hair color) all tied up into a bun with way too many strands falling out. She brushed a few out of her face and gave her a big smile. She didn’t seem like designer material.  
“You can go stand on that platform near the mirror, I’ll bring out something for you to get changed into.” She had a voice like a soft breeze. She sounded like she was in some other reality or time, but her words were in the moment.  
Ginny gave a curt nod and as gracefully as she could stepped on to the platform. She looked in the mirror and tried to avoid making funny faces. Sure Luna was way less uptight, but Ginny didn’t know if that was a universal no-no in the industry (she had some negative experience).  
————————  
Luna took a deep breath, already knowing how wrong her planned outfit would look. When Luna saw Ginny the first thing she saw was her hair. It was fire. The perfect contrast for a certain blue suit she had been waiting to make. She brought out a garment bag from an almost empty closet labeled ‘Ginny’. Luna preferred using first names for labeling.  
Ginny turned from the mirror as Luna approached. “Thank you.” This girl was very polite. Certainly not one to call her ‘Loony’, which made Luna’s eyes grow wider as well as her smile. Ginny didn’t seem weirded out by this at all. She smiled back even wider. And still genuinely. Or as far as Luna could tell. Ginny stepped down from the platform and as she turned away towards the small changing rooms, Luna could see her smile fade.  
She didn’t take very long getting changed. Luna had only begun outlining what she could remember of Ginny’s silhouette, and she could remember quite well. She only needed one glance to know what a terrible mistake she made assigning this to Ginny. So of course this was the funniest thing Luna had seen. A loud snort came out when she joined Ginny besides the mirror.  
“That’s tragic.” She said between periodic giggles.  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. “Really? I mean its a different style than what I usually get stuck with. But I though you did a good job Lovegood.”  
“Luna.”  
“Alright.” Ginny already had a habit of making Luna feel inspired. Her brown eyes looked golden in the light and she couldn’t help but wonder how she appeared to Ginny. What features that highlighted her face did Ginny take notice of.  
So she asked her.  
“Ginny, if I were a model, what would you first notice about me?”  
Ginny looked a little surprised. “Um, from a photographer’s standpoint I’d say you’re nose and lips together.” Luna nodded, full of curiosity. “They go together like bread and butter, both unconventional. You’re lucky no one told you to get surgery.” Ginny covered her mouth. “No wait! That’s not meant as an insult.”  
“I didn’t take it as one.”  
“Good, I just meant they make you unique and most people want you to conform.” She paused. “I’m not an expert and hardly anyone asks me anything but models are supposed to have unique features like that.”  
Luna nodded, thinking of nothing in particular.

—————

Ginny clearly didn’t know what kind of tangent Luna was about to go off on and she certainly didn’t know why. But she listened anyways. She just loved Luna’s voice. If there was a way to photograph it, it would be butterflies and sea foam green. And wind chimes! Luna had stopped talking about the sky and stars without Ginny noticing. She slipped right back into business like it was nothing. She had suggested some sort of contrasting suit with lots of blues to go with her hair.  
“I have plenty ideas for your hair artist too!” Luna really spoke with her hands, Ginny’s had been relatively still. “Maybe some gold pieces here and there.” And Luna’s hand reached up to sort through her hair. She was gentle and her hands were small. “Yes, that would be quite nice.”  
“I’m sure that’d be great.” Ginny was starting to get overwhelmed. HOGWARTS was a big name, the biggest Ginny had worked with, but she thought she had found an incentive to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave suggestions to improve my wirting in the comments i know im not that good and would really appreciate it.  
> I'll try to update this at least every weekend (maybe more often) but that may not happen sorry


End file.
